Dos caras de una moneda continuación
by Mel.lovefics
Summary: Un universo alternativo... ¿Neji y Hinata podrán enamorarse? ... En la secundaria hay muchas cosas que descubrir... y entre ellos del odio al amor hay un solo paso... Prólogo, Capítulo 1 y 2 fueron escritos por xxxBelldandyxx ... /s/3994258/1/Las-Dos-Caras-de-una-Moneda Esta es la continuación...


**Este es un fanfic que me gustó muchísimo, espero que les guste... ACLARACION: La autora del PROLOGO Y CAPITUL es xxxBelldandyxx... AQUI ESTA EL LINK**

_Neji y Hinata un universo alternativo_

**LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA MONEDA**

** . /s/3994258/1/Las-Dos-Caras-de-una-Moneda  
**

**Capítulo 3**

**«¿Por qué a mí?...**

**Neji**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Lee se había ido, se me habían quitado las ganas de comer tras su reproche, si, reconozco que había intentado ayudarme, pero... él no sabía como me sentía, incluso si hubiese querido ponerse en mi lugar NUNCA lo habría entendido.

Tik... tak tik... tak ... 12 de la noche, 00:10 am... 00:30 tik... tak tik... tak ... "Tengo que dormir" me repetía a mí mismo.

Estaba tendido en la cama y no podía conciliar el sueño, al parecer eran la 1 de la madrugada, "maldita sea" si no conciliaba el sueño iba a arrepentirme mañana por la mañana, es que acaso tanto me había afectado la presencia de esa chica...

-Que demonios hago recordándola-suspiré- Qué irónico ¿verdad?, tenía que ser con esa chica con quien me atravesé esta mañana... Rayos! mejor hubiese sido no haberla conocido.

Sí, mejor hubiese pasado eso y ahora, ahora no estaría así... tengo que dejar de cavilar en mis pensamientos y ... dormir. Tengo que... alejarme de ella y de su detestable familia, porque sino, porque si ella se vuelve a acercar a mí, haré su vida imposible...

00000000000000000000000

**Hinata**

-Al fin, un nuevo día, tengo que apresurarme o llegaré tarde al colegio, además... no quiero verlo- suspiré y moví mi cabeza instintivamente- yo... bien "no pienses en eso Hinata"... "Debes olvidar lo sucedido, además debe haber una muy buena razón para todo esto"...

Estaba cambiándome, cuando de repente vi la hora, "¡era tarde!... ¡me había dormido!", sin siquiera verme en un espejo, me peiné en una santiamen y salí corriendo de casa.

-Adiós mamá-grité mientras salía rápido, "felizmente, papá no estaba", sino me hubiese estado reprochando por lo incompetente que soy al salir tarde, que deshonro a la familia Hyuga... en fin,me hubiese dicho un par de cosas parecidas.

El frió se había presente esta mañana, centenares de personas caminaban abrigadas, dirigiéndose algunas a la universidad, otras al trabajo y otras como yo, a la escuela. Mientras salía, recordé que Kiba , antes de retirarnos de su casa y después de comer la pizza, me había pedido mis apuntes de literatura de ayer, bueno era él, pero retrasarse el primer dia de clases era un verdadero record. Revisé mis cosas, si los llevaba... subí a un bus rapidamente esperando no llegar tarde nuevamente.

Esta vez me arme de valor nuevamente para entrar, estaba segura de que este sería un buen día...

-Bien, no es tarde... justo a tiempo- me dije a mi misma mientras me dirigía a mi salón, en verdad quería ver a mis amigos nuevamente, todavía no podía creer que estuviese con ellos allí, y que compartiésemos salón me alegraba muchísimo, sin embargo ayer Kiba me lo dijo, me dijo que cada vez que miraba a Naruto, hacía mis sentimientos hacia él muy notorios... asi que me propuse evitar eso a partir de hoy, a fin de cuentas, él no se fijaría en mí, y yo soy muy tímida para decírselo...

Mientras andaba, más en otro mundo que en este, lo ví, sí, era él y tenía la misma mirada de ayer, de odio, fastidio, repulsión... ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que me odiara?, ¿Realmente tanto le desagradó que tropezará con él ayer por la mañana?... Si no hubiese querido, entonces no tendría que haberme sostenido... suspiré-Yo no soy así, ¿Desde cuando este tipo de cosas me importa tanto?- seguí caminando por el pasillo.

Subí las escaleras con extrema lentitud, él no se había percatado de mi presencia... felizmente; llegué al segundo piso, y mientras caminaba aula por aula hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo, note que él estaba ahí, Naruto, aunque como siempre... discutiendo con Sasuke, ¿Que habría sido esta vez? "Esos dos siempre peleaban", por fín estaba más tranquila, a ese chico de ayer no lo volvería a ver eso era seguro.

Caminé directamente hacía ellos, Naruto se percató de mi presencia y levantó la mano, me estaba saludando, Sasuke tambien lo hizo, y yo hice lo propio... entré al salón "no debo mirarlo, no debo mirarlo..." caminé mientras me repetía esas palabras una y otra vez a mí misma, llegué a mi carpeta, me senté y justo tocó la campana, "Creo que lo logré!".

0000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi sensei entró al salón, saludo a sus alumnos y comenzó a escribir cosas en la pizarra.

-¡Otra vez literatura!... Rayos, ¿Cuando vamos a entrenar?-Dijo Naruto mientras observaba la pizarra.

-Cállate ya Naruto, si te escucha Kakashi sensei seguro te bota del salón- le reprochó Sakura rapidamente

-Alumnos este es un modelo de ensayo similar al que tienen que hacer, después de leer "Los Anales de Japón", debe constar de 8 páginas, es literalmente una recensión y será su primera nota calificada de este bimestre, además el trabajo es grupal, lo realizaran con los compañeros 2do año que se les asignen , y la nota será para ambos, recuerden equivale a la mitad de su promedio y tienen dos semanas para presentarlo"- dijo Kakashi sensei mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos y mientras continuaba explicando como iba a ser la presentación, Gai Sensei entró en el aula, con esa confianza tan suya como siempre.

-Alumnos, he dejado pegada la lista de grupos, entre 1ro y 2do año, en el periódico mural, pueden acercarse a verla en este momento, luego diríjanse al patio, ahí conocerán a sus compañeros de grupo y se les dará 30 minutos para que organicen su primer trabajo grupal, tengo entendido que ya se los ha indicado ¿Verdad Kakashi sensei?-preguntó Gai sensei mientras sonreía.

-Si, ya lo hice- contestó Kakashi sensei, pero con ese aire suyo tan despreocupado.

-Entonces salgan mis alumnos...y conozcan lo maravilloso que es el trabajo en equipo, la cooperación que requiere, la perseverancia, el estar uno al lado del otro en las buenas y en las malas... Gai sensei seguía hablando a pesar de que todos ya se había ido...

-Estoy seguro de que me tocará con alguien genial- Dijo Naruto, tan alegre como siempre.

-Espero que me toque con Sasuke- dijo Ino

-No seas idiota, Inofea, solo nos puede tocar con alumnos de segundo año-le reprochó Sakura

Y comenzaron a mirarse con odio...ambas como siempre.

-Espero que me toque con una linda chica-dijo Kiba, quien sabe que se habría estado imaginando por el rubor en sus mejillas

-A mi no me interesa, solo espero que tenga comida-dijo Choji, mientras comía

-¡Ahh que aburrido! Yo solo quiero que me toque con alguien inteligente, y que no moleste- dejo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba

"Yo solo espero que no me toque con ese chico" pensaba Hinata, mientras todos se acercaban al periódico mural.

-¿Quién será esa Temari? ... mujeres... rayos- dijo Shikamaru

-Me toco con un tal Tenten, me pregunto quién será- dijo Kiba

-¿Quien será Yoruichi?- dijo Shino, "espero que no sea extraña"

-Neji Hyuga... Una persona que tiene el mismo apellido que yo- dijo Hinata extrañada.

-Me toco con Lee- dijo Naruto

-Kankuro ¿Quien será ese?- dijo Ino extrañada.

-¿Nohara?- sonrió Sákura

Todos ya habían visto quienes eran sus parejas, así que se dirigieron al patió para conocer a sus compañeros.

**Neji**

Maldita sea, y so que venía con la idea de deshacerme de los pensamientos de ayer... ahora tengo que estar como niñera al lado de un mocoso o mocosa de primero.

-Hola Neji, ¿Estás más tranquilo?- dijo Lee.

"Que ha pasado... no es lo suyo estar preocupandose por mí, es más siempre para diciéndome que peleemos"

-Si- contesté vagamente esperando no recibir otra pregunta.

-Tenten estaba preocupada por como te fuiste ayer- dijo Lee, pero al mirarme, supuso que no quería recordarlo por lo que cambió rapidamente de tema- ¿Ya has visto con quien te ha tocado?- perguntó

-Estoy yendo justo ahora- respondi friamente "es que acaso no veia que había llegado quiza hasta mas tarde que él, realmente es un idiota".

-Hola chicos, ¿A donde van?- preguntó Tenten acababa de llegar, era raro pero llegaba tarde.

-A ver con quien nos a tocado- respondió Lee. Algo se traían estos dos, porque no es común ver a Tenten tan arreglada y que haya llegado tarde es otro indicio de que algo sucede.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo rapidamente mientras se ponía al lado Lee.

Esto es raro, definitivamente raro, pero bueno, son mis amigos... en fin

-Ahí están-dijo Lee y se fue corriendo a ver la hoja.

-Naruto... esperaba que me toque con una chica- djo apenado

-¿Qué?- dijo Tenten.

-Nada-respondió Lee.

Busqué mi nombre en la lista. "Maldita sea"... ¿Porqué con ella?

-Hinata Hyugan- dijo Lee- "vaya, vaya... esto va a ser interesante" susurró.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue mirarlo con desprecio y me empecé a caminar con dirección al patio.

-Kiba- dijo Tenten y corrió a alcanzarnos.

¿Por que a mi?... quizá es una oportunidad para vengarme... pensé sombríamente

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
